Maranus
Maranus (Mara and Mag/'nus')is the romantic pairing of Mara Minkmar and Magnus von Hagen. Maranus is the same story of Jeroa but it's a little different story in season 3 and the half of season 2. Mara starts getting closer with Magnus when he was very nice to her. In Halloween party she changes her mind and she was staying, then Magnus is very happy and Mara kissed him. View the Maranus Gallery. Maranus Moments In Season 1,when Magnus was in love to Mara, he makes a Souvenir about her pictures then he thinks that she likes Felix. and Magnus became jealous and he became mean a little bit to her. Magnus wanted to give Mara a gift but Kaya came and he give Mara already his gift so Magnus leaves. In Season 2, when Mara switched rooms with Charlotte, Magnus helped Mara decorate her room and spent much of his time with Mara. When Mara fainted in the school (a joke), Magnus gets worried to her but remembers Zeno Trabas, getting poisoned. Kaya always was jealous when he sees Magnus together with Mara.When they both helped cleaning the house for Rosie, Magnus sees Zeno in the window.Terrified,he outbalances and falls in his chair, Mara was concerned to her and worried to him. At school, when Magnus was ask to read a poem by Luka, he reads a poem in the class, at this time, Mara was very in love to him, imagining that the poem was for her. she was having a pancake eating contest with Magnus and Felix. In the karaoke party for Luka Petkovic, Mara sang on stage with the song "Your Song" , she was staring at Magnus, making Kaya jealous but suddenly she gets speechless or can't sing then she walkout in the bathroom. then in bathroom she kissed Magnus. in Halloween party she decided to stay at school and then she kissed Magnus and never leave. when it was night Mara and Magnus are having a picnic but Magnus. Magnus and Mara are in the park, and together they are eating but Magnus receive a letter and he was trying to protect Mara and he also wanted to talk and his father free. so Mara sometimes is angry at her, when Magnus hide the scarf then Mara sees it and she thought that he will give it to her, but then she gets jealous when she sees Magnus was giving the scarf to Delia. when Magnus lied to her. then Mara spied Magnus and Raven because she gets suspicious to him. then when Mara was kidnapped Magnus wanted to save her, and Mara said that she love him before she raised the grail. In Season 3 Magnus and Mara are trying to give Rosie a date.Magnus gets jealous when Vincent Trabas sit next to Mara and Vincent change her drink and Mara drink it. that is also that Magnus remembered when Mara get fainted after she see that Daniel is back. Magnus joined in Sibuna and they are going to save Mara. Trivia * Maranus pairing counterparts are Jeroa (Dutch) and Jara (American). * Jara has only one pairing counterpart which is Maranus, cause Jeroa is the pairing of Jeroen and Noa, which the American version of HHA doesn't have a character of Noa (despite the fact that Mara Sabri went to Dubai in Season 2) which makes it only one counterpart pairing. * They sing together Poker Face and they played pillow fights together. * Mara doesn't like that Magnus was very secretive to her. Category:Das Haus Anubis Category:Pairings Category:F/M Category:Article stubs